Fill you with terror and crush you
by Scream us a lullaby
Summary: Pre-Joker and then development in to Joker. Victoria is startled to find out the secrets of Jack, a man who just moved in to the apartment opposite her. Lies, blood and anguish become evident. Dark obsessions and death. Can she escape alive? Or will she bow to corruption. Jack/Joker/OC
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: Pre-Joker for a while and then a development in to The Joker. Mature. Drugs, murder, dark stuff, you get my drift.  
**

**Chapter 1**

_ Some say the world will end in fire,_  
_ Some say in ice,_  
_ From what I've tasted of desire_  
_ I hold with those who favour fire_  
_But if it had to perish twice,_  
_ I think I know enough of hate_  
_ To say that for destruction ice_  
_ Is also great_  
_ And would suffice._

- _Robert Frost_

* * *

The smell of metallic rust and decay hit me full in the face, I grimaced, scowling at the intrusion. It wasn't uncommon for such odors to be present. There was no nice part of the Narrows, every corner and crevice was just a plain symbol of how much Gotham had deteriorated and I lived right in the middle of it. I fumbled clumsily for my keys doing a quick check to my left, then to my right and a quick one over behind me. Nothing. This was routine, it had to be done. I had learned rather quickly never to keep my guard down in the Narrow's. It was thick with crime.

I inserted the key in to the door and turned sighing in relief when I heard the locks give way.

_Oh, glorious, glorious home._

I rushed inside and quickly slammed the door behind her disallowing anyone to follow me back in to her home. It had happened one too many times when I let my guard down and I immensely regretted my stupidity. Bolting up all three locks on her door expertly, I stood staring at the door a small smile playing on my face.

_Ha_, she'd like to see someone kick _my _door down.

"You're home late."

I screamed, eyes wide, whirling around and dropping my black leather handbag on the floor in-front of me. I took in the figure before me. Long black hair, brown eyes and amusement plastered on her tanned face. I let out a breath that I didn't even realise I had been holding. My eyes softened and I tutted in disapproval.

"You shouldn't just sneak up on people like that Eileen, you could give them a heart attack." I scolded.

Eileen was my best friend. I had known her since we were teenagers. We both grew up in the Narrow's and had the absolute fortune of being able to move in to near by apartments. Eileen lived in apartment 103, I lived in apartment 108 which was just down the hall. I knew that it was a good thing Eileen lived so close by, it was comforting knowing you could have someone to fall back to if the rent was tough or if you didn't have enough soap powder.

"Rightttt, well, I wanted to know if I could borrow your Sweeney Todd DVD?" Eileen asked with a smirk.

I shuffled in to the kitchen, eager to get to fridge and settle my rumbling stomach. I opened the pristine door and sighed in approval when I eyed the heavenly selection of pastries waiting to be devoured.

"For?" I asked with a mouth full of chocolate cake, my head still in the fridge.

"To watch?" Eileen asked, cocking her eyebrow.

"Oh" I said looking up. "Why are you even asking? I thought we were passed those kind of pleasantries."

"I thought I'd be polite for once." Eileen laughed, making her way towards Victoria's huge stash of DVD's.

I scoffed, plopping down on the sofa and removing her shoes.

"Oh my aching feet." I whined.

"Rough day?" Eileen asked absentmindedly inspecting the back-cover of my Dancing On Ice DVD.

"Yeah, I had to mop all the milk from isle two after some damn kids knocked over a load of bottles. Then I had to put all these items back on their shelves after someone left a discarded trolley near the entrance. You'd have thought they were shopping to feed the whole of Africa." I ranted, furrowing my eyebrows.

Eileen laughed. "Why don't you just quit that job? Who would want to work in a Supermarket anyway. It's boring."

"I'm in no position to be choosey. How does the saying go? Beggars can't be choosers - or something like that." I replied picking at the cuticles on my fingers. "And anyway, it's not like I have anything better to do."

"That's probably true, no boyfriend, not even a cat to come home to." Eileen teased.

I threw a sofa cushion at her and scoffed. Eileen stood up, smoothing out the creases in her clothes. Her brown eyes met my hazel ones with amusement.

"Well, I think it's time that I took my leave." Eileen announced glancing at the Sweeney Todd movie in her hands.

I rubbed my eyes tiredly. "And I think it's time I took a shower and went to bed."

Eileen grinned, saying her farewells. I leaned against the door watching Eileen walk down the hall to make sure she got to her door OK. It was another routine thing I just had to do. You could never be too safe in the Narrows. When Eileen reached her door safely and closed it, waving goodbye, I also followed suite, securing all three locks and heading straight to the bathroom.

* * *

The next morning when I awoke I cursed out-loud indignantly, staring at the alarm clock. Bright red numbers read 7:35am. Grabbing my uniform and some clean underwear I got dressed, skipping breakfast and attacking my, long, dark brown hair with a brush. I couldn't be late again or I'd hear it from my boss. By the time I left my apartment and locked up it was already 7:50am and it took over 20 minutes to walk to the supermarket as I was way too poor to afford the expenses and upkeep of a car.

I was of a slim stature but I looked far from delicate, relatively tall and pleasantly proportionate. Men paid a Hell of a lot of interest in me and would constantly ask me out for drinks as to which I would politely decline. It wasn't that I was stuck up or snobby, it was just that I was painfully shy and awkward around the opposite sex. I never knew what to say or do, and every-time I went out with a man I just found myself tripping over words and making a complete mockery of myself. I already knew that I had no time for a man in my life but I often found myself wondering how easy it would be to pay the bills if I had help instead of fending for myself using my crappy weekly salary I earn at the supermarket.

I ran the last five minutes to the supermarket, slightly out of breath and looking flustered. Composing myself outside I walked through the employees entrance and greeted my colleagues who were all sitting around a magazine with hot coffee and tea, pointing and whining about "how they wished they looked like her" or "how they wished they had a man like that." I grimaced when I eyed my boss staring accusingly at me from across the dimly lit room. I could see in his face that he was expecting me to be late and was mildly disappointed he couldn't scold me today. I grinned triumphantly hanging up my black raincoat and taking a swig of water I had brought with me.

I could see my boss making his way over to me and I bit my lip hoping I hadn't done anything to earn a scolding in front of practically everyone.

"Victoria" came his slimy voice.

"Yes?" I answered meekly peering up from underneath my lashes. My boss wasn't majorly tall, maybe only a couple of inches taller than me and I stood at 5'8.

"There's been an accident on isle four. Some of the boxes tipped out of the crates and there's lucky charms sprawled all over the floor. Make sure you clean it up." he commanded. I stared at him, oh how I wanted to tell him all about himself. How his bald head looked ridiculous when it reflected the light and how the few strands of hair on the sides that he tried so hard to comb and gel wasn't doing anything for him. But instead I bit my tongue, it wasn't in my job description to express my opinion after all. _Sadly._

"Yes. Right away." I answered biting my tongue. I barely ever judged from appearances but my boss literally drives me up the wall. Okay maybe not so.. literally, but definitely figuratively. He always seemed to pick on me when it came to cleaning the floor, or restocking shelves, the least favourite and most demanding jobs out of them all. I would have loved for just one day to sit at the till and scan people's shopping in. It looked so invitingly easy, but no. I was always doing the hardest jobs and that's why I was always exhausted when she returned home. 100 percent labor I tell you.

He nodded satisfied and stalked off to pick on someone else. I sighed making my way to the shop floor. When I reached isle four I nearly had a heart attack. There were lucky charms _everywhere_. And there was no understatement on the everywhere. I scowled getting my cleaning equipment ready. It took me almost an hour to clean up everything and throw it out in the trash. By the time I had finished that I was assigned to restock the shelves and I was thankful that it was finally break time where I sat back in the uncomfortable plastic chairs in the employees kitchen.

"erd you 'ad to clean up all 'em Lucky Charms on the floor" came a gruff voice.

I looked up and smiled at the elderly man in font of me: Darren. He was a lovely man really, in his early fifties and he had a slight limp to his step that he apparently got in a car accident. I couldn't really understand why he hadn't retired yet to be honest.

"Yeah, it took forever." I complained, taking note of his thick accent that I couldn't seem to get enough of.

"Welp, it'll be keepin' you 'ealthy miss." he offered kindly.

"Yeah, you're right." I answered appreciatively.

* * *

By the end of the day I was exhausted and made my way to my apartment. I frowned when I noticed piles of brown boxes lined up outside of 107 which was the door opposite to mine. Side stepping around the boxes so as to get to my own apartment, I peered in nosily when I noticed that the front door to 107 lay open. None of the lights were on and it seemed as if someone was moving in. I grimaced. I hoped it wasn't some low-life drug dealer or one of the mob, she had just about enough of them around here and I didn't need some greasy Falcone living directly opposite to me. I heard a squeal of excitement and turned my head to see Eileen skipping door the hall her black hair bouncing behind her.

"Have you seen the guy who's just moved in?" Eileen asked with wide eyes.

"No?" I half answered, half asked - slightly confused at her enthusiasm.

"Wait until you see him." Eileen breathed.

At that moment a man walked out of the darkness. He stood over 6 feet and looked lean and muscular. He was wearing a black pair of slacks with a plain dark blue button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up half way. He was fairly handsome, and had blonde wavy hair, but that wasn't what had caused the excitement that I saw in Eileen. It was then that I noticed the huge angry scars on both sides of his mouth, bubbly and disfigured. I wanted to stare and inspect every part of him, a thousand ideas as to how he had gotten the scars popped in to my head but I politely looked away.

Staring was never nice and i didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable, especially when he had just moved in. He didn't seem uncomfortable though, regardless of the fact that a gawking Eileen beside me was staring profusely at his scars. He instead swept his eyes disinterestedly over Eileen and then came to rest them upon me. I could feel the apples of my cheeks turn pink and I felt myself growing hot. I couldn't stand people staring. I realised that both myself and Eileen looked like a pair of idiots just standing there watching him so instead I fumbled in my bag in search of my keys for something to do.

I could sense his dark eyes on me, when I saw them they had looked almost black and had lacked any spark at all. I heard him grunt. I peered up underneath my lashes to see him lifting all three boxes at once and couldn't help but watch mouth wide. Sure he was muscular but he didn't look THAT muscular to handle three heavy looking boxes. Upon finding my keys I unlocked the door and scraped my routine check quickly stepping inside the dark hall way. Eileen was still standing there staring at the man like he was an animal in the zoo and I had to grab her arm and pull her inside to stop her from embarrassing us any further.

After the door was locked, I heard his door slam also.

"Did you see those scars?" Eileen breathed excitedly.

"Yes, and it's rude to stare you know." I scolded her.

Eileen made her way to the sitting room, plopped herself on the sofa, whilst I followed ungracefully.

Eileen rolled her eyes. "I couldn't help it, they just looked so.. _freakish_"

"Eileen, that's not fair." I said disapprovingly. I did realise they looked a bit.. _odd_, but I wouldn't go ahead and be as drastic to say they looked freakish.

"How'd you think he got 'em? Maybe he's something cool like a shark wrestler." Eileen giggled childishly.

"I rather doubt that Eileen." I responded dryly. "Maybe he was in the army or something."

"He looks like a drug dealer to me." Eileen admitted.

I had to agree there, he did look rather shifty and I also couldn't help but wonder where they came from.

"Oh! We didn't even introduce ourselves!" Eileen pointed out. I realised this and knew it was slightly rude, but he hadn't made a move to introduce himself either.

"We should probably just leave him alone, I mean he just moved in an-"

"Nonsense!" Eileen cut me off. "Let's go and say hi now."

"No.." I mumbled growing red.

"Why are you blushing Do you like him or something?" She asked incredulously.

"No of course not, don't be silly. I've only seen him once." I snorted.

"Well let's go and say hi then!" Eileen shouted enthusiastically, and with that she had bounded outside to his front door. I followed her slowly, staring at his door in-front of me, I couldn't help but feel a sense of impending doom. Maybe it was because I was so shy and she felt so painfully awkward around men. Yes, that was probably it.

Eileen knocked three times on the cold, hard pine. I could hear rustling from behind the door. Eileen squeaked and then quickly ran back in to my house slamming the door behind me, giggling profusely from behind the door like a little school girl. My heart skipped a beat when I had realised what Eileen was planning all along. She had clearly set me up and now I was outside and he was about to answer the door to me and I had absolutely no idea what to say.

I couldn't just say hi, I'd look... _weird_. My heart stopped when the door opened and a tall figure stepped out looming over me and looking down with an unimpressed expression upon his face. His black eyes bore in to mine, and a breath stifled in my throat.

"What can I do for you, _**doll**_?"

* * *

**A/N:****Review you lovely people.**

Revamped: 14th September 2012 04:38am.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

_I stand amid the roar_  
_ Of a surf-tormented shore,_  
_ And I hold within my hand_  
_ Grains of the golden sand-_  
_ How few! yet how they creep_  
_ Through my fingers to the deep,_  
_While I weep- while I weep!_

- Edgar Allan Poe

* * *

Victoria stared up at him. He loomed over her and definitely had a good four and a half inches on her. She sucked in a breath and he leaned casually against the door-frame, staring, just watching her with those dark black eyes. It felt as if every twitch, movement and breath she took did not go undetected by him. She tried to look calm and collected on the outside but that didn't stop a thousand thoughts racing wildly through her head. And he knew. Oh, God how he knew because she wouldn't forget that amusement that danced around in his black eyes like a light somewhere in the distance, and as quickly as she saw it.. it vanished. His eyes gained their dark composure and he sucked at the inside of his cheek in an almost bored fashion.

Victoria wiped her sweaty hands down the black fitted skirt of her supermarket uniform. She cursed Eileen in her head. How could she do this to her? Know about her awkwardness around males and then both figuratively & literally throw her in to the deep end with the biggest, most viscous looking one she could lay her eyes on. She glanced up at him and saw his expression changing from an almost bored one to a suspicious one. She was confused as to why he would be suspicious. She wasn't a threat, she just wanted to introduce herself. No. _**Eileen **_wanted her to introduce herself. Victoria decided she had been standing there for too long and knew she had to say something if she didn't want him to think she was a total nut case that belonged in Arkham.

Swallowing thickly she glanced up shyly. "Hi.. my name is Victoria."

He said nothing. He just continued staring down at her, his arms rising up to cross over his chest. They stood there for another five seconds before she felt maybe she should explain herself.

"Uhm.. I just noticed you moved in and I wanted to introduce myself because I felt it would be rude not to and.." she trailed off after realising she was blabbering. Another obvious sign that she was nervous. Looking down at her feet she could feel the heat rising to her face and she desperately wished the ground would rise to swallow her up or that Eileen would run out of the house and save the day. But Eileen did not and it was only when she heard a gruff but nasally voice did she snap out of her thoughts.

"I'm Jac-_**k**_."

She glanced back up at him but his expression hadn't changed. She thought that maybe he felt awkward just like she did, but no, that couldn't be right - he looked totally at ease.

"Oh, well it was nice meeting you Jack." she croaked out. She would have extended her hand if she was sure he'd shake it but he seemed like the type of man who resented any type of unnecessary physical contact and plus, her hands were still sweaty from her nerves so she was silently thankful.

There was silence again, he had clearly chosen not to respond to her and she felt that she should quickly end the conversation and retreat back in to the sanctuary behind her.

"If there's anything you need then don't be a stranger." she offered, cringing at her own words. They were lies. She hoped desperately he would be a stranger. Victoria glanced curiously at his scars and quickly took them in. She felt as if she couldn't look at them for long enough, they were uneven, bumpy, puffy and looked as if they had been poorly stitched up. She felt a pang of sympathy for this man, maybe he'd gotten in to a fight with the wrong mobster, perhaps a Falcone or one of the new crime families like the Moretti's that had recently popped up.

Smiling she turned her back on him and knocked on her door. He slammed his behind her almost immediately and she couldn't but sense the annoyance that came with the slam. The door opened immediately as if Eileen had been standing peering through the peep hole watching the whole thing and she probably had. Victoria rushed in quickly forgetting to even bolt the locks up on the door. She walked in to the sitting room and glared at a giggling Eileen who was holding on to the sofa arm for support.

* * *

"That was not funny." Victoria seethed, gritting her teeth.

"Oh don't be such a granny. I was doing you a favour." Eileen smiled.

"Not by putting me out on the spot like that!" Victoria cried.

"Oh you'll get over it Tori" Eileen said affectionately referring to her by her nickname. "and plus, you made a new friend!"

"I don't think he wants to be friends." Victoria groaned.

"Okay, acquaintances then." Eileen chuckled.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for your shift?" Victoria asked changing the topic.

"Oh shoot! I'm going to be late!" Eileen whined. Victoria felt satisfied at knowing Eileen would pay for her little stunt.

Eileen excused herself not long after to get ready for her night shift at the local bar and Victoria was left to do some house cleaning. Victoria grumbled to herself whilst dragging her old vacuum cleaner out of the cupboard, turning it on and then vacuuming all the discarded crumbs that laced the floor from Eileen and Victoria's random movie nights. She thought about her shift tomorrow at the Supermarket and absolutely resented the fact that she'd have to do more heavy lifting and cleaning. Deciding the best thing to do would be to get an early night, she sat down, read a few magazines and then dragged her bag of bones to bed whilst making sure her alarm was accurately set for 7:00am.

* * *

The next morning her alarm blared loud and Victoria grabbed the pillow covering her head with it and groaning unintelligible things in to the soft cotton material. After slamming the alarm and rubbing any sleep out of her eyes, she slowly dragged herself to the shower and turned the water on hoping it wouldn't take too long to heat up like it usually did during the cold November months. Luckily for her the water heated up right away which allowed her to undress and step in to the hot steamy bliss she craved for. The water beat down on her and she sighed squeezing out some of her favourite strawberry cream shampoo and lathering her hair. After she was finished with her shower she got dressed in to her black skirt, smart white shirt, and black blazer. She also threw on her dark blue rain coat because she knew Gotham was a rainy city with unexpected showers.

Victoria stepped out of her apartment at 7:35am locking the door and throwing a fleeting glance at Jack's. The windows on both sides of his door which Victoria knew to be the kitchen and bathroom windows because all of the apartments shared the same layout were both off. She wondered if he was sleeping or out working or neither, maybe possibly just sitting in the dark staring at the white sterile looking walls he may have taken no liberty in changing. She laughed at this as he seemed the type of guy who would find the simplest things entertaining, or maybe she was wrong and he was a whole lot more complex than that.

She began her twenty minute walk to the store and silently prayed to God that it did not start pouring down. Apparently God did not hear her prayer because on the last few minutes of her walk it belted down and even her raincoat could barely protect her from the perpetual rain. She groaned when she reached the store, routinely walking towards the employees kitchen and pouring herself some bitter coffee and helping herself to a stale cracker.

One of the employees called Katie who Victoria did not like due to her obnoxious and stuck up behaviour came bounding in to the employees kitchen talking loudly about how was doing a routine check on all employees during work. Everyone groaned. Mr. Powell was her boss, the one that would constantly pick on her and she knew already that today was not going to be a good day. After drinking her bitter coffee she made her way to the store floor and began restocking the cereal aisle.

She had been there for a while replacing boxes after boxes of cereal she'd never heard of or even cared for. It was when he came that her scowl deepened.

"Oh, Victoria I see you're working hard." Mr Powell said eying her.

She shuddered under his gaze.

_Man, is he creepy._

Victoria chose to ignore his fixated stares and tentatively carried on restocking the shelves. It was when she noticed him bounding over, she could have swore - scouts honor, him knock a whole row of cereal boxes off the shelves and on to the sterile tiled floor. Victoria turned to him with a bemused look on her face.

"Oops, better clear those up Victoria." he said smirking.

She gritted her teeth, wanting desperately to punch him in his ugly face. How dare he knock over those cereal boxes on _**purpose **_and then have the audacity to tell _**her **_to pick them up. If she didn't desperately need this job she would have thrown the cereal boxes off of his bald head and told him in style that she doesn't need his stupid low paying job and to fuck off. But the truth of the matter was that she did need the job, and so she bent over and began to pick up the boxes off of the floor. She could have sworn that as she bent over he crouched down and began to look up her skirt with a sick smirk on his face. She quickly straightened up flattening her skirt down and her face growing red with anger and disgust. He winked at her, ticking something on his check list and walked away stepping on a discarded Frosted Flakes cereal box sprawling the flakes everywhere across the aisle. She stared after him absolutely livid and shaking indignantly.

* * *

When Victoria made her way home that evening at exactly 8:00pm she looked miserable. She was sure that her boss was picking on her on purpose now and that he was being an outright pervert. However, she knew she could not say anything in fear of losing her job so she told herself to suck it up and just carry on doing what she did every day. It was when she walking through one of the streets of the Narrow's that she heard screaming, it sent a chill up her spine but it didn't bother her as much as it once did. Screaming, shouting and gunshots are a normality in the Narrows and she was in no position to run to the source of the trouble. It was already a tough job ensuring her survival in Gotham's slums.

The screaming had died down and she was thankful her apartment was located in the opposite direction of the screaming in-case she ran in to any muggers or a bunch of mobsters which she really didn't need at the moment. It wasn't uncommon for them to march up to her demanding she let them take her out for a drink or to come back to their place. She could never grow accustomed to the fear that welled up in her heart when that happened. It was every man or every woman for their-self here.

Victoria marched up to her door and was thankful she hadn't bumped in to any trouble on her way home. The lights above her lightened her surroundings and she was thankful none of the stupid teenagers had decided to throw rocks and break the lights around her area for their silly entertainment. Fumbling for her keys she did a right check, she saw nothing. She looked to her left, and saw nothing. When she turned around she had to stop herself from screaming.

Jack stood before her, his hands stuffed in his pockets. She gasped and wondered why she hadn't even heard him come out or maybe he came in.. she couldn't tell. His eyes narrowed at her and he still had that look of disinterest on his face.

"Jack, you scared me." she breathed.

He stared at her. Those dark black eyes protruding in to her soul.

"Sorry, uh.. suga_**r**_."

She stared back at him. Her green eyes searching his black ones. She wanted to reply "Victoria. My name's Victoria.. not sugar." but thought better against it. Maybe that was just a habit of his, pet-names and all. Instead she flashed him a small smile and unlocked her door with her keys. Turning around slightly she could still see he was standing there, watching her. She felt awkward and nervous.

"Bye, Jack." and with that she slowly closed her door, watching his eyes still boring in to hers and she could have sworn she saw the faint traces of a smirk playing on his scarred lips.

* * *

**A/N:** **So, how did you find the well.. slight interaction between Jack and Victoria?**  
**I'm trying to keep Jack in character as to what I would imagine him to be like if he was to speak to a normal every day person.**

**Anywho, let me know your thoughts!**

**Review please, and to those who have reviewed on my first chapter thank you very much! It's very encouraging : )**


	3. Chapter 3

_ So sweet the hour, so calm the time, _  
_ I feel it more than half a crime, _  
_ When Nature sleeps and stars are mute, _  
_ To mar the silence ev'n with lute. _  
_ At rest on ocean's brilliant dyes _  
_ An image of Elysium lies: _  
_ Seven Pleiades entranced in Heaven, _  
_ Form in the deep another seven: _  
_ Endymion nodding from above _  
_ Sees in the sea a second love. _

Serenade - Edgar Allan Poe

**Chapter Three:**

* * *

Victoria was stacking canned food on the shelves, groaning in anticipation for her break. She leaned against the shelf and thought morbidly about how much her job sucked. Oh, how she would love to get all sweet and cuddly with a hot-shot lawyer or banker. That paycheck would definitely be something to talk about. Life would be perfect with a 60k+ earning husband, he'd be intelligent, strong, funny and of course handsome. Maybe they'd have a few kids together and move out of the shit-hole that is Gotham and buy a little house on the beach down in California and every evening watch the sun-set whilst feeding each other chocolate covered strawberries. Victoria thought for a second and then cringed. Actually scratch that, the 60k+ earning husband would do perfectly well.

Victoria's arms were aching and she scowled annoyed at how weak she was. You would have thought that after all of these years of stacking shelves, mopping up after clumsy little kids and unintelligible adults without an ounce of common sense she'd have muscles that would put Batman to shame. Oh yes, Batman. She hadn't heard about his recent en devours in quite a while. Maybe he could save her from her super-market fate.

Victoria couldn't help but be thankful however, that she hadn't been bothered by any rude customers or her chauvinistic pig of a boss. She could imagine throwing a can at his head, the utter hysterics she would be in. Of course, she couldn't risk losing her job.

It was when she had to mop the floor because of a broken jar of pickles in aisle five that she saw her. Bounding excitedly towards her like that of a golden retriever picking her way through the customers, barging them and earning a few death glares and dirty looks in the process. It was Eileen her best friend. She came to an abrupt halt in front of Victoria, doubling over and panting for breath. She was holding that oh too familiar glint of mischief in her eyes.

Once she had caught her breath she grinned up at Victoria. Victoria cocked an eyebrow in response. It wasn't out of the ordinary for Eileen to visit her at work so Victoria did not question her presence but rather welcomed it, discarding the worries of her boss flipping a switch if he found out she was conversing with friends during her shift.

"Guess who's here?" Eileen asked excitedly, her face flushing with colour.

"Uhh.. you?" her eyes narrowing in amusement and exasperation. She took note of how unoriginal her answer was.

"He's here." Eileen said excitedly.

"And.. who exactly is 'he'..?" Victoria asked confused.

"You know, Jack." she breathed.

Victoria stared blankly at Eileen for a moment and then quickly caught on, remembering Jack to be the strange new man who had moved across from her apartment.

"What? Where?" Eileen asked, looking around her for the blonde curly hair and disfigured scars.

"Aisle three, looking at the shampoo section." Eileen answered whilst grabbing Victoria's arm and seemingly leading her that way.

Victoria, catching on to Eileen's plans tried to stop abruptly but Eileen's eagerness won out.

"Eileen we can't _bother_ the man when he's shopping."

"We're not bothering him. We're just going to watch him."

"You mean stalk him?"

"I mean _watch_ him."

Eileen and Victoria had finally arrived at aisle three with a smirk Eileen's head disappeared around the aisle and then withdrew her it giggling profusely. Victoria raised her eyebrow, copying Eileen and couldn't help but understand why Eileen was laughing.

There stood Jack, a shampoo bottle in his hand, reading the back label.. almost like a normal person. Except Jack wasn't normal, not as far as Victoria could tell anyway. He was dressed in a pair of blue slacks with a white shirt that was slightly stained with what Victoria could imagine was some type of oil. He seemed dissatisfied in some way, contemplating deeply. Victoria could hear a distinct and faint sloshing sound and knew he must be prodding at the insides of his cheeks. He tutted and placed the shampoo bottle down, picking up another.

Victoria raised an eyebrow. How hard could it be to pick a bottle of shampoo? As far as she was aware, men didn't really care about what shampoo they used. So then, maybe he was a hair dresser, or maybe he had a lot of harsh allergic reactions in his time of using shampoo. Her customer assistance skills kicked in and she almost wanted to walk up to him and suggest a brand. Almost.

"I wonder what's in his basket." Eileen pondered, absentmindedly.

"I don't know, food and stuff?" Victoria suggested sarcastically.

"I'm going to go and see."

"No you're not Eileen."

"I am." she retorted, winking mischievously before making her way down the aisle, putting the hood up of her coat to partly conceal her. She kept her back to a still preoccupied Jack. At least she was being careful not to be seen. Plus, it was Eileen who would look like the weirdo if she was caught this time, not Victoria.

Jack had picked up and looked at about eight different bottles of shampoo. The one he currently had in his hand was a pink bottle, that was clearly designed for women. She frowned at this, maybe it was a gift for a girlfriend or some woman in his life? He was mumbling to himself now, fixedly staring at the back label, eyes scanning its contents and taking in the information. Victoria's eyes quickly glanced at Eileen, she seemed to also be staring at something in her hand, mimicking Jack's actions. The glint of the red box looked dangerous, manic and risky. She didn't like the feel she was getting from whatever Eileen was planning.

It was then that Victoria realised Eileen had a packet of Lucky supermarket's own brand condoms in her hand. Victoria's eyes went wide. Surely, Eileen wouldn't be thinking to.. but she was. Victoria mentally slapped herself. Eileen winked at her from behind an unaware Jack and there, she placed the packet of condoms in to his basket carefully. Making sure it was concealed under a large pint of milk and a box of frosted flakes. He was totally oblivious to the fact he had been chosen to be the ass of one of Eileen's practical jokes. By this time, Eileen had finally made her way back to Victoria. Hand over her mouth stifling her giggles. Victoria grabbed her wrist and pulled over to the canned food section two aisles over.

"Eileen you're too much."

"Oh, lighten up Victoria. Can you imagine his face when he see's those in his basket?" Eileen burst out in to a fresh set of giggles.

Victoria couldn't help but smile. She had no idea what his reaction would be like, but she could imagine he would be as confused as the next person.. or, maybe not. If she was Jack, she would be mortified, embarrassed and to top of extremely bemused. Then again, did men get embarrassed at stuff like that? She concluded it just came down to the individual.

The day went on as normally as possible. Eileen had left soon after her daily fix of amusement and Victoria had finished her shift with no further interruptions. Upon walking home it began to rain quite heavy. Victoria stared up at the clouds in triumph, So what if they were grey, angry and showering all of their contents down on her. She was going home now, so she could dry off and relax. She never knew whether to adore the few days of blissful sun Gotham received or to despise it because of the revolting stench of baking garbage. So she could guess, on days like this where the sky's opened up for her, at least she wouldn't have to endure the horrible smell of waste.

Victoria made it to her front door, soaking wet. She had forgotten her umbrella at home, and only had her rain coat to protect her from the perpetual rain. She gazed over at Jack's door. The lights were off as usual. Maybe he was the type of guy who just preferred the dark. Or maybe he was out, again. She then fumbled for her keys and checked to her right, left and behind her before opening her door and letting herself in.

Slipping off her shoes and hanging up her rain coat she automatically went for her sofa, not caring if her sopping wet hair was causing part of the sofa to dampen.

She sighed happily, thanking God for the chance to rest her aching muscles. A shower sounded good right about then but she decided to wait until before bed, she loved jumping in to bed after a hot relaxing shower. Walking to her room for a hair tie she hummed a small tune to herself thinking the day's events over. She needed to get a few groceries tomorrow after work since she hadn't bothered to do that today and the fridge lacked anything healthy in it. A chicken salad sounded heaven to her right now. Tonight, however, she would settle for some soup. Soup also sounded good. Perhaps tomorrow, Eileen and Victoria could both go out for dinner instead. Victoria liked that idea, they had both recently discovered a lovely burger joint not too far from her work place. It was pretty cheap too and the chocolate milkshakes were to die for.

Victoria's eyes scanned her pine dresser looking for a discarded hair tie to do up her hair. She hated the feel of wet hair in her face and would prefer for it to be tied back when she was relaxing. Her humming came to a stop and she tilted her head to the side, frowning. Her eyes had rested on a foreign object which she was sure, had not been there this morning. The box was red with gold writing. She stared at it for a few moments confused and when she realised what it was her heart skipped a beat. She continued to stare at it, feeling appalled but most of all frightened.

_How the Hell had..._

She dove for the box picking it up and reading the contents on the front carefully.

**Lucky Supermarket 10 pack Condoms.**

She covered her mouth slowly upon the confirmation. She noticed a white piece of paper, folded, under where the box had been. She stared at it for a few moments, biting her bottom lip anxiously and still gripping the box of condoms in her hand. What if it was some kind of death threat, or.. she couldn't fathom how he had known that she was there. She was hiding behind one of the shelves, he hadn't even looked in her direction, not once. So how..

She decided to unfold the paper, maybe it would hold an answer. Maybe it wasn't him at all. Maybe it was Eileen playing a joke on her too, trying to scare her. She smirked at this, she would not be tricked.

She unfolded the paper slowly and allowed her eyes to roam over the words written in messy handwriting.

_You sure know how to fuck with someone but uh, I prefer to fuck without a condom._

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys! I'd just like to encourage anyone who is readi****ng my story to please leave me a review, anonymous or not. I really would like some feedback on what you think of it, if my character's are bearable and if Jack seems to be in as much character as you could imagine etc.**

Thanks. I shall hopefully update very soon.

- Scream us a lullaby_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Science! true daughter of Old Time thou art! _

_Who alterest all things with thy peering eyes. _

_Why preyest thou thus upon the poet's heart, _

_Vulture, whose wings are dull realities? _

_How should he love thee? or how deem thee wise, _

_Who wouldst not leave him in his wandering _

_To seek for treasure in the jewelled skies, _

_Albeit he soared with an undaunted wing?_

_ Hast thou not dragged Diana from her car?_

_ And driven the Hamadryad from the wood _

_To seek a shelter in some happier star? _

_Hast thou not torn the Naiad from her flood, _

_The Elfin from the green grass, and from me_

_The summer dream beneath the tamarind tree?_

_Sonnet To Science - Egar Allan Poe_

**Chapter Four:**

* * *

I had long since thrown the condoms on to my bed. I cannot even begin to tell you the variety of emotions that were coursing through my body simultaneously. It was all extremely over-whelming. I stood backed up against the wall, staring at the bedroom door, convinced Jack would come bursting in, eyes black and angry as Hell for the audacity we - _both _Eileen and I had. After three minutes of non stop staring my eyes began to water and I realised I had forgotten to blink.

I scolded myself. This was silly. Surely there was some logical explanation for this. It was probably just Eileen playing a dumb joke on me. A very crude, dumb joke. One that I would get very angry over. However, this was too far, even for Eileen. Eileen's intentions would never be to frighten, just embarrass. And this frightened me a lot. Grabbing the note again off the floor where I had dropped it from surprised, I read over the words again.

_Yep, definitely way too crude for Eileen._

For arguments sake. If it wasn't Eileen, then who was it? Jack? How would he get in to my apartment? There was absolutely no signs of breaking and entering. The locks were totally fine, I'd have seen something amiss when opening the door. There was absolutely no logical explanation for this. Perhaps I was going mad and the box wasn't really there. Or maybe I was dreaming, I pinched myself.

Ouch.

Nope. I was definitely awake. Wait. Why don't I just ask Jack. Ask him if he had placed the condoms there. I scoffed and quickly discarded that idea. What a pleasant conversation that would be?

_Hello Jack. Did you happen to stop by at my apartment and personally deliver some condoms to my bedroom?_

Nope. There was clearly no way that was going to happen. Then again, I could ask Eileen if it was her.. but what if it wasn't? She would start asking questions and there would be so much drama involved. I sighed, plopping myself down on the bed and rubbing my temples already feeling a headache starting to form. Then I remembered the condoms were also on the bed and jumped up immediately like I was sitting next to a snake. Glaring at them annoyed I quickly grabbed them shoving them in to an empty drawer and slamming it closed.

I decided the best thing to do would be to just keep my mouth shut. Not mention anything to Eileen and certainly not mention anything to Jack. I'll just act like it never happened. That would probably be the best option.

Grabbing the baseball bat from underneath my bed, I walked through my apartment kicking open doors and throwing open cupboards _just _to be safe. I needed to know I was totally alone. After surveying all the rooms (which wasn't many) I felt satisfied enough to pour myself a glass of wine. Sipping contentedly regardless of tonight's events, I was determined to relax. Trying my best to put what happened to the back of my mind knowing all too well it would spring up again later I decided to take a shower to ease the tension I felt coursing through my muscles.

Whilst I let the water run and heat up, I stared at myself in the mirror. I looked tired, my hair was slightly frizzy from the rain and my skin was pale. I groaned, I definitely needed to get a good nights sleep then go out and socialize or something. I hadn't been out for a night in the city in a _looong_ time. Mainly due to all the crime that went down in Gotham. I remember one time I went out for a night with Eileen and some college friends, we were exiting a club which was sadly owned by a mobster (Eileen had forgotten to fill me in on this little detail). I decided to call a cab because it was a chilly October night and we all decided to go out revealing our bare legs as young women do when they dress , I can tell you one thing, I doubt a man would be able to bare a cold October night with a dress that barely covers his ass. I giggled slightly at that image. For some reason, no cabs would stop outside the club we were at so we were forced to walk home. We all parted and I was stuck with a terribly drunk Eileen who was throwing up black Jager Meister _everywhere. _I suggested she mix it with some red-bull like a normal person but she insisted she could handle her drinks.

_Pfft, yeah right.  
_

So there we were, vulnerable, half dressed and practically _inviting_ rapists to come and have a go. Oh, and let me tell you, they did just that. Two mobsters, yes, _two _approached us0insisting we take a ride with them. I'm not sure if there was a sexual innuendo behind their words or not, but I really didn't want to find out. So screaming my lungs off for help (which was practically useless in the Narrows) and attacking them with my black leather hand bag, both Eileen and I made a run for it. Well I did. Eileen kind of looked like a pathetic monkey with rabies due to amount of stomach bile that was flowing out of her mouth. Anyway, we managed to get away in the end.

And there Eileen used my toilet to empty her stomach bile in since all the alcohol had long vacated her stomach, and I was playing nurse, rubbing her back and getting her in to the shower and a fresh pair of pajamas.

I didn't regret those moments but I would rather not repeat them.

Sighing deeply I decided that Eileen and I should go for a drink sometime soon. Not just dinner, but a long, long, well deserved drink. Cutting the shots of course. Eileen really could not handle shots of any kind. Stepping in to the shower I allowed the water to run over my body. It felt like heaven, my muscles instantly relaxed and I sighed out loud in content. I let the water soak my hair, reaching out for my strawberry shampoo with my eyes closed I felt nothing but thin air and hot steam. I frowned. Opening my eyes I scanned the shower shelf for my shampoo. I probably just misplaced it amongst the other bottles. My eyes scanned the selection, my Kiwi- shower gel check, my facial scrub check, my hair volume lift conditioner check, my strawb-

_Where was my strawberry shampoo?_

I looked through my small selection of bottles again and could not find it amongst them. My brows lifted in disbelief.

_What the Hell?_

Looking behind me to see if it had dropped on the floor behind me somehow I still could not find out. My mind remained vacant for a moment and then it recoiled upon the realization that entered my mind. _Jack._

Had he really taken my shampoo? Had he not only been in my bedroom, but my bathroom as well? _What the actual fuck._

I'm not going to lie to you, at this moment in time I was extremely freaked out. There was absolutely no way I could push this aside or make excuses. Jack had been at the super-market paying special attention to the shampoo section. The logic of the matter was, if the condoms that were placed in _his _basket had suddenly appeared on my bedside cabinet then surely it must have been him. But to go on to notice that my only bottle of strawberry shampoo is also missing_, _well that's two strikes. So it was clear I could no longer make excuses, it was obviously Jack who had entered my home, placed the condoms in my bedroom, and had taken the liberty of borrowing - no, _stealing _my strawberry shampoo. I was disgusted.

Firstly, the question of how he had done it entered my mind once more. Secondly, if he can freely walk in to my apartment as he pleases.. what is to stop him from entering it when I'm sleeping or when I'm.. _naked _and vulnerable. Grabbing the towel off the radiator I quickly wrapped it around me running to the bathroom door and making sure it was locked. I pressed an ear to the door, waiting for him to trip up, waiting for him to make a noise or to give some indication he was there. Instead, I received silence.

I breathed out. This was so silly. So bizarre. So stupid. _I_ was stupid._  
_  
I cannot be paranoid over something like this. It's a one off. I have no proper proof he entered my apartment and did these things. Nothing solid. The condom box and the note, yes. But it could have been someone else as unlikely as that sounded. I needed to catch him in the act or provide some proof so I can shove it in his face and question him about what the Hell he's been doing, or rather, shove it in the police's face and demand they arrest him on the grounds of breaking and entering and theft. Though, that sounded severe.. and I didn't _want _him to go to jail. I just didn't want him in my apartment.

I sighed. Okay, one more strike and he's out.

I finished my shower, begrudgingly annoyed about my lack of shampoo having to substitute it for the kiwi shower gel which would most likely make my hair look like utter crap. There was another thing on my shopping list tomorrow. More shampoo.

* * *

The next day, I felt tired and irritable. I had pretty much slept with one eye open, my vanity and bedside cabinet pushed up against the door and my baseball bat lying snugly beside me. I don't know why I was so paranoid, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't hurt me over something like that. I guess it was just the idea that he was able to enter my home without my express permission. I guess it was also the disturbing reassurance I had received from even having a door. I mean, at the end of the day what is the door there for? To create a sense of privacy from the outside world right? But how easy is it to actually break down or bypass a door. A door really was just a false sense of security and Jack had made me realise this.

I was in the supermarket on aisle six assisting a customer in locating the tomatoes. She was one of the regular elderly customers and she was droning on about how our tomatoes weren't fresh enough for her liking and how her cats liked to have a piece of tomato every day for supper. I admit that I stared at her like an idiot when she told me this.

"Oh deary, can you help me reach that big pineapple over there." she said pointing to the pineapple that was on top of one of the baskets in the fruit section. "Jim does love a bit of pineapple on his bread."

_What the fuck? Who eats pineapple with bread?  
_

Regardless I did not question her husband or cats strange eating habits but instead reached for the pineapple at the top on my tippy toes making sure not to pull any of the muscles near my shoulders. I had a really bad knack for doing that. I handed the pineapple to her feeling the prickly texture beneath my hand.

"Oh, not this one deary. It's not big enough. Try the one on the left." she said pointing to the one that would be the most awkward to reach. I started to grow annoyed and wanted desperately to imagine throwing the pineapple at her head but I felt terrible thinking about inflicting violence upon the elderly. Or thinking about violence at all for that matter. So I reached for it and handed it to her.

"Will that do?" I asked, slightly irritable. If she had heard the irritation in my voice she had chosen to ignore it.

"Yes, this will do fine. Thanks for your assistance deary."

I clenched my teeth and smiled pleasantly back making my way over to a different aisle.

"Oh, Victoria. There you are." I turned around at the slimy voice I heard, knowing it to be my boss and feeling my mood darken significantly already. I stared at him waiting for him to continue or tell me what the Hell he wants.

"There's a customer in aisle three who looks like he needs assistance. Why are you not over there assisting him?" he asked.

I stared at him. Did I really look omnipresent to him?

"Well I was helping an elderly lady locate some -"

"I don't care what you were doing, you're clearly not doing enough. What do you think this supermarket pays you for? A customer needs assistance so go and assist him. Now." He shouted, for the whole supermarket to hear. My face turned read and I felt mortified. I really hated it when he did this, but more than that I hated him.

Without even replying I made my way over to aisle three. One lone customer stood in the aisle, hunched over with a bottle of shampoo in his hand. I gasped and my heart skipped a beat.

_Shit.  
_

Turning around quickly I closed my eyes and thought vigorously about how I was going to handle that situation. _Jack_ was there. Looking at shampoo.. again. Why on Earth did he need _more _shampoo when he had clearly stolen mine. When I opened my eyes, I saw very red, angry, balding man in front of me. His arms were folded across his chest and he looked as if he was about to have a stroke. I secretly hoped he would.

"Why.. are.. you.. DID I NOT JUST TELL YOU TO GO AND ASSIST THAT CUSTOMER?" He screamed in my face. I felt spit hit me but I didn't dare wipe it off.

I stared at him once again mortified and quickly scurried off in Jack's direction. The sound of Mr. Powell's loud mouth had already alerted Jack of my presence. He stood tall now, the bottle of shampoo in his hand and his head turned in my direction, watching me with a slight smirk as I approached him. He wore a black rain coat, which looked _odd_ on him. It was zipped up and there were fresh droplets of rain still clinging to it. Great, it was raining _again. _Could my mood get any fouler today.

I stood about a meter and a half away from him, not wanting to be too close. He stared down at me, his eyes black as usual, still smirking. Damn, I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. Wasn't this a pure indication that he knew what I knew? I mean, if course he knew what I knew since he was the one who had instigated the whole thing. Well.. maybe Eileen and I were the ones who instigated it, but _he_ finished it. He prodded at the insides of his cheeks. His tongue darting out to wet his lips and he smiled wide at me, amusement dancing in his eyes. No doubt he heard Powell shouting at me.

"What can I do for you, _girlie_?"

"Can I help you with anything?" I offered quickly, my eyes downcast. Trying not to look up at him.

"Well, uh, as a matter of fac-_**t**_ you can." he confirmed, still sucking at the insides of his cheeks. Damn that sloshing noise was driving me _insane._

"Need help picking some.. _shampoo_?" I asked, looking up at him, waiting for him grasp the meaning of the indirect jab meant solely for him.

He seemed to find this horrendously amusing. He threw his head back and giggled. His blonde curls bouncing around him and his yellow teeth on display.

_Pfft, pehaps I should also suggest some Colgate plus for those teeth of his._

"Oh you're a _reaaaaaal _riot, you know that?

Well Jack, you sure don't like to play stupid do you? Did he even care if I knew. I guess he knew that I wasn't about to go and tell anyone because:

1.) Gotham police likely wouldn't care.  
2.) I'd appear over dramatic and insane.  
3.) I liked _not_being a looney in Arkham.

"So I've heard." I responded dryly.

"I _love_ a girl with a sense of humor. It just makes everything so much more... _**exciting**__." _he breathed the last word. I felt a shiver run up my spine.

"Uhh.. yeah." I responded lamely.

He prodded at the insides of his cheeks, staring down at me. Contemplating again.

"So, are you gonna help me or wha_**t**_?" he finally said.

I blinked. "What do you need help with?" I asked.

"Ammonium chlori-_**de**_."

"Begging pardon?" I asked, confused.

"You know, the stuff they put in shampoo? I need something packed full of the stuff."

"Why?" I asked, completely bemused.

"Ah,_ tah, tah, tah._You're not supposed to question the customer." he chided.

"Well.. is that it?" I asked, annoyed now.

"Something with some uh.. ammonium lauryla sulfate and uh.. _citric acid _in it too."

"Well I don't think we have anything like that at the moment but I'll put in a word and get some stock in for you." I offered.

"That would be great, _**doll**_." he replied grinning down at me. His scars stretching monstrously.

And with that he turned away from me with an exaggerated wink and made his way towards the exit, a big gust of wind entering through the shop door making me shiver. And I could have swore that from behind him, where his hair was billowing in the wind. I could smell the faint scent of my strawberry shampoo.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I've been stuck in doors all day and I just couldn't stop writing. Here is another chapter. It's more well.. half chapter really. The next part will probably be uploaded tomorrow. Thanks for the feedback guys and I hope you enjoy**.

* * *

_The tree has entered my hands, _  
_The sap has ascended my arms,_  
_ The tree has grown in my breast-Downward,_  
_ The branches grow out of me, like arms._  
_ Tree you are, Moss you are,_  
_You are violets with wind above them. _  
_A child - so high - you are,_  
_ And all this is folly to the world. _

_A Girl - Ezra Pound_

**Chapter Five:  
**

* * *

She stood solitary in the dark room catching sight of the large protruding cracks that ran down the white sterile walls. They interwove and intertwined, twisting and twirling around each other. They magnified the extent of decay that swept the room, and she couldn't help but cast an unfavourable eye down at the crumbs that laced the carpet.

_Christ, had he let the place go._

She had been gone for two weeks so she could pull her crumbling self together. It was when he had threatened her with a knife again that she fled the city in search of a temporary sanctuary from his violence. The apartment looked like a bomb had hit it, figuratively of course but it was still a shit hole nonetheless. She shuddered in false anticipation, she was not excited but she was eager to get the confrontation over and done with. She had conducted and played out what was to happen in her head a thousand times, the outcomes had never been good. The worst he could do was kill her, and she was sure he would - but she could not continue her life living under his thumb or dictatorial rule. She never signed up for that when she married him. She imagined money, kids, and a happy life but instead she received violence, brutality and hatred.

Sighing quietly she dipped the keys back in to her pockets quickly. Worst case scenario would be that he was not home, which meant she would have to search high and low through every bar avoiding angry drunkards and hoping not to come face to face with the mob for her husbands misdeeds. The best case scenario would be him conked out on their bed, groggy from sleep and fighting off yesterdays drink from his system.

Tip-toeing quietly in the kitchenette she let her eyes adjust to the musky darkness feeling around blindly for the light switch. She found it and with a sigh of victory flipped it on. It was when her eyes did a quick one over of the room did she see him. Leaning back practically on the chair, glaring and sober - which she knew could be worse than him drunk. She did not say anything or move but instead waited for him to make the first move. He always made the first move.

His eyes were dark, pools of black with no light in them. He was dressed in black slacks and a dark grey shirt with the sleeves rolled up. She attempted a feeble smile but then inwardly scoffed when she realised that would not absorb her of her marital sins. She could hear an all too familiar faint sloshing sound and she knew that he was sucking at the inside of his cheeks, contemplating.

"You know, I've got to hand it to you." He said finally breaking the silence.

She looked at him and could see the white hot fury dancing in his eyes. He leaned forward, his hands resting firmly on his knees.

"Two weeks, that's a new recor_**d**_." he popped the last letter.

She couldn't help but flinch. She said nothing in fear of enraging him, she had no comeback, he was_ right _it was a new record. The last time she ran she had only been going for a day or two, no more than that.

"What's the matter, uh, don't you have anything to say?" he asked, tilting his head to one side like a small child, mocking her. She could feel his intense stare, he was playing with her, he was going to torture her mentally first.

"Well that's alright." he continued. "I have enough to say for the both of us."

With that he leapt her from his chair and closed the distance between them in two strides. She yelped with surprise when he roughly grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him.

"Let's play a little game shall we, hm?" he asked staring down at her.

She glared up at him through her lashes attempting a last moment of defiance before he would probably crush her, break her and leave her to be no more.

"I'm going to ask you five questions. If you lie, and _yes _I will know if you're lyin_**g**_." he said, confirming her fears. "You're going to be closely acquainted with my friend here."

He flicked open one of his favourite switchblades. She could feel the fear pooling in to her stomach and fought hard to keep control over her nerves. She nodded in reply, tearing her eyes away from the menacing glint.

"Goo_**d**_!" he shouted excitedly. "I just _love _a team player." he said slapping her back.

She whimpered in reply.

"Oh, shh, shh, shh." he cooed stroking her face in mock affection.

She looked at him this time, _really _looked at him. She searched for an ounce of humanity, some kind of conscience that would set him apart from the rest. She looked for sadness or hurt. She saw nothing of the sort in his black eyes, only hatred and a dark anticipation which he bathed hungrily in.

He grabbed her wrist and she sucked in a sharp intake of breath. He dragged her effortlessly to the pine chair that no one ever sat on. He roughly pushed her in to it and bent down so his arms were on either side of her.

"Five questions. You ready? I know you're just _dying_ to get started." With that he threw his head back and cackled manically at his own joke. He wiped away fake tears at the sides of his eyes and grinned at her, stretching his poorly stitched Glasgow smile. His scars looked puffy and angry in the dim light. He used to be handsome, once. That was before _she _came along.

She decided the silent approach wasn't phasing him and knew if this went any further there would be consequences. She calmed and braced herself.

"I went to Metropolis."

He stared at her, his grin replaced by fresh amusement.

"Ah, tah tah tah. I didn't say star_**t**_."

He made another sloshing sound looking sideways and then back at her. He was thinking. He was _always_thinking, she couldn't stand it.

"You know, you always were one for jumping the gun, and look where that got you." he drawled. "But enough of that, let's get started shall we. Here. We. _**go.**_"

She watched him reproachfully as he steadied his knife. Grabbing the hilt tightly, she couldn't help but watch as his knuckles turned white from his grip.

"How long have you known me?"

_**What**_? Had he really just asked her such a simple question. She blinked a couple of times and gazed at him. He watched her quietly waiting for an answer. She smiled.

"Well that's easy, I've known you for.." she stopped and frowned.

Wait, was it twenty years or twenty two years.. or maybe it was eighteen. No, she was sure it was somewhere in the twenties._Fuck_. Why couldn't she remember? They met in the summer of 89.. that would make it, no, it was 88. Shit. Now she was confusing herself. She  
felt fear rise up in her chest, and thought deeply for a moment. Panic was evident in her features and fear flitted across her eyes. He missed nothing.

"I.. I.." she swallowed thickly.

"Y-you..?" he asked, mockingly motioning for her to get a move on.

"I.. don't remember." she admitted, hanging her head.

"Ohhh? Really? Well that's not nice. You've gone and hurt my feelings now." he whined, mock pouting. "Well, tough luc_**k**_.. for you."

Tightening the switchblade in his hands he lunged forward driving it in to her shoulder. She closed her eyes and let out a blood curdling scream.

Then I woke up, screaming.

The sounds of the woman's cries of agony were in symphony with my own screams of terror. It was like a terrible melodramatic opera song gone wrong. I covered my ears, wincing, begging the sounds of the woman to go away. Panting heavily, I darted to the light switch flipping it on and staring wide eyed around my room.

Everything was calm. Nothing out of place, everything the way it should be. I allowed myself to calm down, wiping the matted hair away from my sweaty forehead. It was just a nightmare. A terrible nightmare about some woman and her husband. Nothing to so be screaming about. Still however, I couldn't help the shudders that were erupting down my spine. Was I coming down with a fever? I groaned.

Walking to the bathroom I stared at my reflection in the mirror. _What the Hell was wrong with me? _I had never been this jumpy, this disheartened before. I needed to get a grip on myself. Splashing water on to my face and then drying it I walked to the kitchen. The big wooden clock on the wall read 4:30am. Pouring myself a glass of water and taking some tablets for the fever I made my way back in to bed, peeling off my pajamas and replacing them with less sweaty ones. I decided to leave the light on. I knew it was silly but I just felt a little more secure with some bright reassurance illuminating the room. I fell in to another deep sleep, full of flashing colourful images of _him_.

The next morning I woke up, got ready and left the house on record time. This time I had my umbrella ready for the rain. _Ohhhhh _yeah, psychic Victoria. I just knew it was going to rain I could feel it in my toes, uhh, what ever that meant. Marching over to the elevator. Did I mention we had newly installed elevators? Yeah. They're great, I was surprised too when I heard the landlord forked out for them considering we lived in the Narrows and all. I was currently making the most out of them before they broke down or the chains snapped and some unlucky eighth floor resident plummeted to their death.

I reached the elevator and that's when I heard the door slam close next to me. I glanced over and saw Jack standing there in his rain coat, blue slacks and black shoes. He gazed back at me a smirk creeping its way up his mouth.

_Oh great._

"Have a good nights _sleep_?" he inquired.

My eyes narrowed suspiciously at him. What did _he _care if I had a good nights sleep or not?  
Deciding not to answer him I repeatedly punched the ground button on the elevator so I could avoid a conversation with him. The elevator was slow and dodgy though, even if it was new and it took simply forever to close. By the time it was half way through closing Jack stuck his leg out, setting the motion sensor off and allowing him to squeeze his way in.

I glared up at him. "You know.. I really had you pegged for the type of guy who liked to take the stairs."

"Well, looks can be deceivin_**g**_." he grinned, he then purposely (I say purposely because that is what it seemed like) prodded the inside of his cheek which puffed out his scars in a ridiculous way and made them near to impossible not to look at. "_Theeeeen_ again, sometimes they're no-_**t**_."

I scoffed at this.

"Where are you going this early?" I mumbled. I thought whilst he was here I may as well engage in some type of conversation with him. And to be honest, I was quite curious. I wanted him to hint or tell me where he worked. I couldn't peg him on that.

"Oh, you know. Just out. I have a.. uh, important date with one of Jack's little helpers tonigh-_**t**_." he said, winking at me in a suggestive manner and wiggling his eyebrows. I stared at him appalled. Did he mean that in a sexual sense? Or in a type of business sense? Or.. _**what**_?

I continued to gawk at him mouth agape and did not even notice that the elevator had stopped until he stepped forward at an unbearably close distance. He hunched forward, leaning down. His blonde hair tickled my face but I was too shocked by the closeness to swat them out of the way. My breath stifled in my throat, and my eyes went wide.

"I uh, do believe this is our stop, suga-_**r**_" he breathed. His hot breath tickled my ear, and the smell of peppermint invaded my nostrils.

He then straightened up maneuvering his way around me, giggling manically and exited the lift without so much as a second glance.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hangman's Gallows**

_The hangman cometh,_  
_ to the gallows oaken,_  
_ the reapers awaken,_  
_ to mend the broken._  
_ The mourners mourn,_  
_ a soul that was scorn._

_Your judgment comes,_  
_ now's the end,_  
_ like a dying friend,_  
_ laying you at rest,_  
_ in a hollowed coffin,_  
_ as they dance and jest._

_The mark of noose,_  
_ around your neck,_  
_ if weakness may excuse._  
_ They dance and dance,_  
_ they jest and jest,_  
_ your blood drips to the deck._

_**- Adam M. Snow**_

* * *

The moment I stepped outside, the floor was wet and gritty beneath my feet. Small pools of rain water greeted my more than ready wellington boots that squelched nosily beneath me. I knew instantly it had been raining. Keyword: _had_. Which meant, I just avoided the downpour which would have in no doubt punished me ferociously with a waterfall of icy water.

That set me in brighter spirits.

I walked to work contemplating about Jack. I seemed to do that a lot lately. I got the impression he wanted something from me, not friendship or anything remotely close and I wondered gravely if my offer of acknowledgement meant something entirely different to him. He was always subtly tormenting me. In a way that only I could see and no one else, not even Eileen - as wrapped in her own little world as she was - could sense the hostility that radiated from me. She did not question my attitude that dripped dislike nor did she not sense how out of character I had been lately. Maybe I was just becoming good at pretending. Good enough to fool my best friend.

I felt like a toy of his. Something to keep him entertained and occupied on the side lines whilst he did whatever he did. And I did not know what he did, in fact, I didn't have a clue and if I was to bring it up anymore - I'm sure he would just relinquish from it with all deliberate speed.

The feeling I got around him was well, not fear exactly, but a mixture of curiosity, suspicion and cautiousness. A catalyst of unpredictable emotions that I have never felt all at once. Sometimes, I suspected it was eating away at me. I didn't know what part of me it was infecting, my sanity or my soul or maybe both. There was no reason for it not to deteriorate both. It could have been anything. Jack was a leech and I was his host. He sucked all rationality from me and I was left with nothing. I hadn't quite reached the brink of insanity but I could feel the uneasiness, the fear of my mental capacity around him. He was a man who knew how to play a game, and I had come to the conclusion that he thought he was a bit of a Joker. He hides behind his well planned schemes and odd behavior which essentially gives him some joy in life.

Silently I was thankful he had kept his freakish games away from Eileen and I was the one who had taken his interest. Eileen wasn't the type of girl to take shit from anyone, Jack or no Jack.

And that's what I feared the most.

* * *

I arrived at work five minutes early and made my way to the shop floor without any bitter coffee to stimulate my tired body. I was desperately eager to get my shift over and done with. Today would be a good day because I was only working a four hour shift and nothing would ruin that for me, not any unreasonable requests from Mr. Powell, not any complaints from rude customers and certainly not any appearances from Jack. I loved Friday's mainly for this reason. I also wanted to ask Darren if he would be able to cover my morning shift on Monday so I could take his evening shift.I felt it was necessary to visit the doctor for some sleeping meds since I'd been having such a crappy sleep lately.

Darren was usually on the shop floor at the check-out. He was able to work one of the most easiest jobs which left me a bit envious at times but then again he was old and had a limp to his step. Rushing to the check out my eyes scanned around for an elderly man with grey hair but I couldn't spot him. S

Spotting another colleague named John, and sighing solemnly I made my way over to him. He usually worked in the cold meat section so I barely ever saw him unless I was sweeping past that way on 's orders. I also decidely avoided conversation with him. He preferred to work alone, and made a point of his adoration for solitude by not soliciting anything remotely close to being sociable. Go figure.

"Hey John, have you seen Darren around?" I asked tentatively, eying his near to crumbling form. He was a weak looking man with fair blonde hair and an aging face.

He was hunched over slicing through the masking tape that secured the box closed. He didn't look up but instead just carried on with his work. I thought to ask him again appreciating his desire for space but also wanting desperately to secure some information from him. I hesitated instead clearing my throat and stepped backwards to throw away the affect of looming awkwardly over him.

"No.. can't say that I have." he replied quietly, when realizing I wasn't going to leave without an answer. I barely even heard him.

His eyes focused fixedly on the box in front of him. He was clearly finished and ready to unpack the box but instead he straightened up and turned stiffly towards me, a smile no where near evident on his face.

"Oh."

His grey eyes looked everywhere but at me. I shuddered at his off attitude towards me but I wasn't about to back down unless he verbally told me to "fuck off" or "go away".

"Is that all?" he asked, finally looking at me. His shirt was dirty and stained and he looked as if he hadn't had a good nights sleep in months.

"Well, could you give Darren a message for me? Tell him I'd like to switch shifts with him on Monday if possible and to contact me before hand."

John tilted his head, his eyes lighting up. He smirked slightly as if laughing at a private joke. I frowned.

"Oh yeah, sure, I'll make _sure_ it gets to him."

"Well, thanks."

He nodded once before returning to the boxes, leaving the abandoned one where it was.

* * *

The rest of the day went on as normally as possible. No visits from Jack in the shampoo section, apart from his constant trespassing in to my deep subconscious.

I was finally able to go home, excited at the prospect of being able to do some of my own private shopping later. I'd pointedly saved up to buy a few DVD's and alcohol to share with Eileen. I especially missed staying up to 4:00am with her, drunk off our asses and barely able to make it to my bed.

When I arrived home I was met with an open door (that made me scowl in annoyance) and an over enthusiastic Eileen who made it a point to lie fixedly on my sofa like some kind of lap dog.

"Eileen, I told you to close the door before you -

"You'll never guess what?" she interrupted me, sitting up.

I rolled my eyes and made for the kitchen to pour myself a glass of water. "What?" I called.

"I have a date." she replied.

"With who?" I asked, taking a gulp from my water.

"_Jaaaaack_." she sang back.

I swear I nearly spat my water out all over the kitchen floor. Blinking a couple of times and placing my glass down on the counter slowly, I walked purposefully from the kitchen, my face already paling and a horrible feeling of nausea making itself abruptly known.

"_Who_?" I asked. I needed her to repeat herself, perhaps I had heard her wrong.

"Jack, _you know_, he lives opposite you." she said, shaking her head like I'd forgotten who he was. Like I _could _forget.

My gaze averted downwards and I let out a long sigh.

"What?" she asked frowning. Clearing sensing my discomfort. These were one of those times I was thankful her naivety didn't stop her from processing my uneasiness.

"Oh Eileen, I don't know.. isn't Jack, I don't know, a bit too old?" I asked, looking for an excuse to throw her off him. I didn't want my best friend dating a creep like him. How dare he bring Eileen in to this. I was positively fuming on the inside. His sick game was between him and I and no one else.

I felt a sick rise of anger and frustration over ride the nausea. It was clear he knew how awkward this situation would be for me, how it would be impossible for me to stop Eileen going on a date with him without looking like the jealous best-friend.

"Victoria, he's near enough the same age as us." Eileen responded, smiling. "And anyway, he's so handsome and I haven't been asked out in a long time."

"I know, I know." I agreed. I was in an extremely sticky situation, I didn't want Eileen to think I was coming across as envious or anything but I had a horrible feeling about her going out with him. He never showed any interest towards her before, _so why now_?

"What's the big deal?" she asked. Her face seemed a little bit downcast at my lack of approval that she had been so clearly waiting for. I couldn't hurt her like that. I couldn't stand to destroy the moment of fleeting joy that Jack had provided through his offer. I would have to burst her bubble later in the most gentlest way possible, and if things got out of hand I'll pull her out before she gets too deep. The only way I could play Jack's game was by letting her go with him, by letting him play gentlemen. There's only so long you can feign normalcy. His facade would soon crack. She would see for herself how unseeingly peculiar he is and hopefully that would give her enough incentive to keep away from him in the future.

I would make sure to text her regularly and call her. Everything would be fine, it _had_ to be.

"The big deal is, what on Earth are you going to wear." I replied, winking, and trying to put on a display of girlish excitement that Eileen wanted so desperately to see.

* * *

_**AN: Review and all of that jazz.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Maniac**_

_Those eyes that beam so beauteous bright,  
__And all the heavens within declare,_  
_May set ere long in starless night,_  
_And kindle with demoniac glare_

_The thrilling voice, oft heard to bless,_  
_Whose accents memory would prolong,_  
_May tell the story of distress,_  
_Or warble sorrow's broken song_

_The heart where feelings hold its throne,_  
_Which fondly beats to love and me_  
_Cold as unsunned marble stone,_  
_May lie in frigid apathy._

_Lord of all good! thy fiat spake_  
_To birth, the blessings that I have;-_  
_Lord of all worlds! 'tis thou canst take_  
_Again, the boon that mercy gave_

_Take all but hear my earnest prayer,_  
_Tis breathed in tears, reject it not,-_  
_Take all but never share,_  
_The hopeless, soulless, MANIACS, lot._

- **William B. Tappan**

_Chapter Seven:_

* * *

Thoughts plagued my mind, bad ones mind you. The 200ml bottle of vodka stared absently at me from my bedside table, tempting me to take a swig and dissolve my troubles in a powerful, white hot shot. I desperately wanted to, but I had to think straight and clear first. I needed to ponder over what I had just done and contemplate whether my fake approval of Eileen going on a date with Jack was for her benefit or for mine.

The simplicity of what Eileen believed or has been lead to believe was almost too much to bare. It was a whole lot more complex than that, she had no idea what she was getting herself in to and I hadn't even bothered to warn her. Sickening guilt swirled around uncomfortably in my stomach, and I knew that I hadn't acted in her best interests at all.

I couldn't believe I was too afraid to spill everything to her. To just tell her what has been on my mind and what I thought of Jack. I was scared she'd think me insane. Why was I always so afraid of what other people thought?  
I actually gave some thought as to whether I was just paranoid, which led this strong desire to emerge. I wanted to prove myself wrong, that there was something not right with Jack. That he wasn't good for her at all.

If I had known really just how dangerous Jack was I would never have even let the idea cross my mind to confront him about his strange behaviour. If I had known what he was planning, I would have packed up all my stuff and left Gotham with Eileen, but I didn't understand the sheer extent and volume of his manipulation and intelligence so I kept tripping up repeatedly much to his own delight.

It was at this point in time that I feared most for my sanity. I didn't suspect however that I had lost the ability to rationalize in a drastic situation. The simple fact of the matter was, Jack had taken Eileen out on a date. God knows where and God knows what for. My solution? I was going to warn him verbally to keep away from her.

That's all I could do at this point without causing a scene.

* * *

I went shopping to calm my nerves down. By this point in time - Eileen and Jack should have reached where ever they were supposed to be going. I wrote out a sketchy list laced with a few spelling mistakes and deep black scribble marks that made my OCD rare up. I amounted the messiness to my sheer nerves. I was trying to implent some routine and normalcy back in to my life and whilst gingerly scanning the aisles of a small super market down the road from my apartment - I almost forgot about what wait for me in the outside world.

The first thing on my list was an assortment of food groceries. I needed cereal, lettuce, tomato, pasta, bread and milk. I also wanted to buy some baking ingredients so I could try to coax Eileen to bake with me at some point during the week. We could make cookies that would put most bakeries to shame. Making my way expertly through the super-market, I had everything in my basket in no time at all.

Next on my list was shampoo. I scowled automatically - almost like a new reflex my body had come to adjust itself to, at the memory of Jack and his intrusion in to my apartment. I decided to buy my favourite strawberry cream scented shampoo and an extra one too to hide under my bed in case he got any ideas.

Making my way to a cashier so I could pay for my stuff I vigorously took pleasure in the relief that swept over me at doing something alone and relaxing for once. I needed to take shopping trips more regularly, it felt nice to splash out on food. When I got to the till I noticed a customer raising his voice and having a heated argument with the manager of the store who spoke in a reasonably hushed tone. Clearly embarrassed about the events that were taking place in front of a fair amount of customers.

I thought it a bit odd but paid no more mind to it, that is, until I heard what was being said.

"_Look,_ I just want to sell this meat off to someone. I'll sell it at a cheap price." the customer spat through his teeth, clearly frustrated with the managers recent responses.

"I'm sorry sir, but our company policy is contracted to individual businesses. We simply can't buy a product off of a random customer."

I frowned at this. Why on Earth would someone want to sell meat to a super-market? It seemed horribly bizarre.

The blonde woman at the till in front of me with a bad hair cut smiled apologetically as she recognized the bewildered look on my face but offered no further explanation. I mean, why would she? It wasn't her place after all, and her manager would probably give her Hell to pay for gossiping to a customer anyway - though it seemed like she would have been more than happy to.

"This is good quality meat I'm talking about. Probably better than where you usually get it from." the man continued, he was clearly unrelenting much to the managers dismay.

"Sir, why don't you try to sell it to a butcher instead?" the manager reasoned. "He'll most likely be more interested in it than we are."

The customers back was turned to me but he had a scruffy and wispy appearance. His clothes were crumpled and he looked painstakingly thin like he hadn't had a good meal in quite some time.

"Fine." he grumbled, nodding in agreement, probably realising he was just causing a commotion and attracting unwanted attention.

Turning around so as to make his way out of the store, the man looked everywhere but at me keeping his eyes trained ahead of him. I nearly gasped in surprised when I realised who the underfed appearance belonged to.

John.

The strange, anti-social man who worked in the meat section of the supermarket I work at. I frowned in confusion, but he did not offer a hello or anything remotely close to acknowledgement and instead stalked off past me without even glancing back.

* * *

Upon arriving home I sighed in discontent. Everyone seemed to be acting so strangely and out of character, it was such a jump from the warm normalcy I was used to. And I didn't like it at all.

Jack was viciously preying upon Eileen. I had to deal with my dick of a boss at work (not that there was anything really odd about that.. he's always been a bastard). Then there was John, who had been acting odd at work and was strangely trying to sell meat to a super-market. Why would he want to sell meat? Where did he get it from? And if he was as desperate as he was making out to be, why didn't he just try to arrange something with at the supermarket _we_worked at.

I rubbled my temples in annoyance._ Why couldn't anyone just be bloody normal?_

Picking up my phone, I decided it was time to send a text to Eileen to see how she was:

_**Hey Eileen, how is everything? Is he treating u gd?**_  
_**Let me know when ur coming back.**_

_**Victoria x**_

Sending the text feeling seemingly satisfied I made my way in to the kitchen to pack my stuff away.

* * *

The rest of the night went by uneventful. I will still on edge whilst Eileen was away, but she text back, reassuring me that everything was fine, and we'd talk upon her arrival. It was 11:30pm now and I resented Jack all the more for having her out in the dangerous slums and crime filled street of Gotham at such an hour. Then again, I reminded myself that she was with Jack - and it would be a silly thing to challenge _him_ unless you had a death wish.

I wasn't sure if Jack was capable of murder and I was less than ready to find out, so I slammed the thoughts away and kept my eyes fixedly focused on the soppy romance movie playing on T.V. It was 12:30am when I finally heard a knock on the door and I jumped up ecstatically in contentment and felt relief flood over when I saw Eileen's bright face smiling at me. I smiled back at her chipper, but then my face fell almost immediately when I saw Jack looming behind her like a dark cloud behind the sun.

Eileen walked past me in to my apartment and Jack followed brushing past me whilst I stood there dumbfounded. Upon the realization of his rudeness my face turned an ugly red colour and I spluttered indignantly, unable to form the words that were supposed to take the sound of "_What the fuck do you think you're doing Jack_?"

I stood where I was, angrily staring out in to the hallway, counting to ten in my head, with the door still open. Eileen was shouting things at me from the sitting room but I didn't make an effort to hear her. I was just shocked at Jack's audacity and sheer nerve.

"Close the door on your way in, Dollface."

He was still standing there, looming behind me and I didn't have to turn around to already know there was a mocking smirk on his face. My fists clenched, then unclenced.

_Stay calm Victoria, stay calm._

I repeated this mantra to myself several times all the while I gritted my teeth whilst his mere presence behind me was grating horrendously on my nerves.

When I thought I was reasonably calm, I grabbed the door, slamming it a bit harder than I meant to and turned around stalking past him like thunder.

* * *

Eileen lay back on my sofa, her foot up in the air and her hands signaling excitedly around her as she described a rather gory horror movie that both her and Jack watched.

_Pfft, it would be a horror movie, wouldn't it?_ I wasn't surprised at all.

"I hate gore." I commented, nonchalantly. "It gives people ideas."

I cast a dark look over to Jack hoping that he got the idea that my jab was at him. He was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest defining the muscles that were so hard not to stare at.

He was attractive, there was no denying. And that's what made it even worse.

He smirked in response to my comment, seemingly finding it amusing than insulting. As if he knew something that I didn't.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you were in to those sappy romance movies Tori." Eileen responded, giggling.

I blushed a little bit, feeling Jack's dark eyes staring at me.

"I like horror movies too!" I countered, defending myself. "Like, uhm, the Scream movies. They're not so bad."

"Oh, so you _like_ horror movies with masked stalkers that _sta-**b**_ their victims to death, do you?" Jack asked, his eyes growing significantly darker.

I felt a shiver run down my spine at the way he said stab. Almost like it was a pleasurable. I cast a glance at Eileen to see if she had noticed but she hadn't clearly as she was laying there smiling to herself, probably mulling over the nights events in her head.

Jack stared at me almost as if he was waiting for an answer but I chose not to give him one, just to try and piss him off a bit. I don't think it worked as he was still smirking as wide as ever.

"Wellllll" Eileen said, jumping up and stretching. "I have to pee."

I stared at her in disbelief as she left me alone in the same room with a crazed creep who wouldn't quit with the _fucking_ staring and smirking. Sighing annoyed, I looked everywhere but at him, and I chose instead to focus my attention at a rather interesting spot on the wall.

I could hear him push himself away from the wall, his gait confident, his arms dangling beside him. He made his way over to me. I glanced up quickly at him, unsure of what he was doing.

"Keep away from me Jack."

"_Awh" _he mock pouted. "and I _though-**t** _we were friends?" he said, smirking.

I sucked in a breath of air trying to calm my temper. I felt nausea stirring sickeningly in my stomach and I realised that this was now or never. I needed to confront him about Eileen.

"What are your plans for Eileen?" I asked bluntly, coldness and hostility wrapped around my every word.

His smirk grew wider accentuating the scars on his face and giving him that Cheshire cat look again.

I really wanted to punch that arrogant smirk off his face. Yes, _punch._

"It's a surprise." he replied, winking. "All in good time." the timbre in his voice had changed significantly now. I could feel excitement tearing through his every word, it resonated off of the walls around us.

I could feel the blood rush to my ears. He was severely pissing me off.

"You better fucking keep your sick games away from her." I warned, my voice cracking and uneven. I was growing upset now, I needed to stay calm and keep everything collected for Eileen's sake. I couldn't risk losing it.

Jack cocked his head to the side, his smirk was now gone. Amusement was still bright in his eyes but he realised just how serious I was being.

It was time for him to get serious too.

He took a step towards me with assured purpose. Definitely with a purpose.

"Is that a _threa**-t**, _dollface?"

He was squinting at me now, his voice low. I felt my heart jump in to my throat and my anger was quickly replaced with fear. I held my ground though determined not to lose out to his patronizing exterior.

"If you hurt her, I'll-"

"You'll what?" he challenged, still advancing towards me. I took a few steps back until I hit the wall on the other side, the smack of my palms hitting the walls on either side of me cut through the tension in the air.

"What the fuck do you want?" I whispered, feeling truly horrified by his actions now. This was plain proof he was planning something, I wasn't paranoid at all. He really was trying something.

He had reached me now and he stood menacingly in front of me, his shoulders hunched forwards and his eyes fixed on my face.

Both of his arm reached out beside me, trapping me against the wall. A small squeak protruded from my throat and he smirked quickly at the effect he was having on me.

"I want to play." he replied staring down at me, his face twisting with pleasure at the position I had been reduced to.

_I knew it, I knew it._

Regardless of my predicament, relief washed over me that I wasn't insane or crazy. It was _him_, who was insane. Not me.

He then leaned further down so his mouth was beside my ear.

_"The games start now, Victoria."_

* * *

**_A/N: Pretty happy with the reviews from the last chapter. I know this story is getting a significant amount of views so I still encourage anyone reading to review whether you like it or not. Thanks for the support!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Crazy Progress**

_No Quarters_  
_Just a card_  
_'This is crazy' He says_  
_'It's not crazy' I say_  
_'It's progress'_  
_News lost on him as he shakes his head and mutters_  
_'This is crazy'_

_- **Noemi Lee**_

* * *

He then leaned further down so his mouth was beside my ear, the proximity was almost too much to bear.

"The games start now, Victoria."

I stared back at him, my mouth opening and closing in shock. Any other time I may have deemed my reaction amusing, but not now. These were hardly normal times. I could feel the icy feeling of disbelief begin to make its self known. His audacity was admirably purposeful.

He laughed unkindly at me, as he cruelly monitored my reaction.

"How dare you?" I whispered in a chocked voice, tears stinging at the edges of my eyes. I turned my head slowly wiping my eyes with my sleeve, annoyed at myself for giving in but not wanting tears to spill down my cheeks for him to see either.

"If you want to play some sick fucking game then fine -  
but you -" I took a deep breath, recollecting all the calming exercises I had learned over the years. "You keep Eileen out of this."

It didn't work.

I was seething. Rage was wrapped around my every word. You'd have to have been a fool not to hear it and Jack was no fool.  
He didn't feel threatened at all by me, and why should he? I was like a barn mouse confronting a lion. I had nothing on him.

"Oh? You want old Jacky boy all to yourself?" he inquired, his smirk wide and as prominent as ever.

In my minds eye I could see one of two things. The first was me brutally murdering him in a fit of rage, the second was him viciously slaughtering me.

"You're fucking insane." I spat back at him.

He didn't seem to like that. Not at all.

His eyes flashed dangerously and he leaned back slightly so as to get a better look at me, taking in my crumpled and shaking form. He squinted again, almost daring me to continue.

"What did you say?" he growled.

"I said you're crazy." I repeated, venom dripping from my every word. I wasn't going to lie, he was crazy. What sane person did this? His face suddenly turned stoic, all traces of amusement long gone.

Grabbing my wrist tightly and pulling me away from the wall, he stared intently at me, his black smouldering gaze turning my legs to jello.

"I am not... crazy." he snarled, gritting his teeth. His fingers were digging painfully in to my wrist and I let out a pain filled gasp. His voice had taken a different edge to it and it sent shivers up my spine. It was like he was trying to reason with me, beg me to understand.

"Jack, stop."

"Listen here beautiful. Just because you're pretty doesn't mean I won't carve you up." he licked his lips tentatively, taking in and savoring all of the conflicting emotions I felt.

"I've done far worse to people who have even dared look at me the wrong way." he continued, his voice dangerously low.

I sniffed indecently and felt the tears of fear welling up in my eyes. My hardened exterior was breaking, crumbling and failing me at a rapid pace and I didn't even bother to try to pretend at all. The truth of the matter was, I was upset, scared but most of all I felt a conflicting rise of sickening guilt.

"Are you going to hurt her?" my voice was trembling and he could hear it.

He stared at me blankly for a moment, confusion sweeping over his face. Then almost as quick as it happened, he masked his bewilderment with disgust.

His eyes rolled up to the ceiling for a moment and he prodded at his lacerations. He was contemplating,no doubt thinking up the perfect answer to counter me with. His eyes finally fell back down to rest upon me. His voice had turned more husky and he stared intently at me, as if trying to get the message across more than verbally.

"I'd honestly be more worried about yourself, girlie."

It was at that moment that Eileen decided to make her entrance. Jack pulled away from me immediately, turning swiftly around and pretending to be watching what ever was on T.V. I however took a bit longer to compose myself, wiping vigorously at my eyes and patting down my clothes.

I smiled weakly when Eileen grabbed her bag from her sofa and stared at me her head cocked to the side.

"Are you alright?" she asked, worry lacing her voice. She must have seen the stray tears on the sides of my eyes.

I stared past her at Jack who had turned slowly towards me grinning. He was daring me to rat him out to Eileen. I could see him pushing me to take that one, audacious, step.

Instead I held my tongue and yawned mechanically.

"I'm just tired."

He titled his head to the side, I couldn't tell whether he was disappointed or pleased. But he worried at his scars and squinted at me before marching over to stand by Eileen.

"I better, uh.. get going." Jack said, gazing down at Eileen's slender form. I still stood against the wall, watching him cautiously like he was a snake ready to strike.

"Oh, well I'll see you around then Jack." she replied, smiling lightly. I could see that love sick look in her eyes and it made my blood boil feverishly. What I saw made my blood boil even more and I had to stop myself from launching a few well aimed attacks at Jack's face.

Leaning down he stared intently in to her eyes, she was captivated by him that much was obvious and he used this to his advantage by lowering his head and kissing her full on the lips. My eyes went like saucers and my breath caught in my throat.

That sleazy little...

He then hugged her, gazing over her shoulder at me and then winked before turning around and making his way out of my apartment.

Eileen stood there for a few moments solitary, staring after him.

I idly scanned her face and felt selfish disappointment course its way through my veins when I realised she hadn't seen anything.  
Of course she hadn't seen anything.

"He's perfect." Eileen commented seriously.

I said nothing in reply, scared that if I spoke too soon I would say something I shouldn't.

So instead I excused myself and wandered in to the kitchen, taking refuge on a chair and sobbing quietly in to my hands.

* * *

The next day I woke up in bed. I had no recollection of how I got there but I assumed I had wearily dragged myself there at some point during the night. It was clear Eileen let herself out last night, and had been too ecstatic from the events revolving around her perfect life to notice the state I was in.

My eyes were sunken, skin thin and pale - almost like paper.

I hated this, I hated feeling like this, but most of all I hated the reason.

I was too fatigued, emotionally, mentally and physically to come up with an alternative plan or to pitifully search for a coping mechanism. Today I was on an auto-pilot, zombie mode.

I secretly feared to know what Jack was truly capable of. And I half wished I had never gotten involved with him in the first place.  
The consequences were terrible and I found myself mulling over unpleasant thoughts for the duration of the morning.

I arrived at work not greeting anyone and walking mechanically to the shop floor. I hadn't notice the apparent mayhem that buzzed around me, or the fact that the store was actually closed. It wasn't until I reached the second aisle however, that I noticed three police officers making their way towards me with stern expressions on their faces.

Incredibly stern expressions.

"Officer?" I choked out, my voice cracking from the strain of trying to give a persona of normalcy.

"Miss. Taylor?"

"Yes." I confirmed, curiosity piqued.

The three police officers stared at me hard. One of them twitched whilst the other fidgeted they exchanged looks of discomfort before setting their eyes on me again.

"We'd like to question you regarding a murder."

* * *

**A/N: I haven't updated in so long. I am honestly incredibly sorry. I realise this chapter isn't significantly long either but I promise the next one will be. Hope you enjoyed :) **  
**Review!**


End file.
